Heart and Soul
by Talen Avalon
Summary: First JGR-Yu-gi-oh crossover. Beat's more than just a rudie in this story. But after getting caught by the cops, will this game he plays be the key to both freedom and...oh, god...reformation? Chapter 7 up and now I'm back!
1. Love of the Game

Author's Note: I'm back with another story idea in mind. I shot myself in the foot on 'Soul of the Streets'. I'm pretty much stuck. Let's just hope this doesn't turn out the same way, especially since this is a crossover story. Hehe, you'll soon see what I mean. I don't own any of the characters in this story and at the end of every chapter, I will put up a link to a picture for each of the characters that are not from JGR. Okay? On to the story.  
  
And BTW, I may not be completely correct on places, because I have just gotten ahold of the GBA version of 'Jet Grind Radio' and am doing surprisingly well. Just letting you...what the? To all who have played the Dreamcast JGR, is it even POSSIBLE to get Prof. K as a playable character?! I just gotta know! (If true, I have a wicked idea for the DJ. :) )  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter 1: Love of the Game  
  
"Friday's finally come! Time to hit the card shop." Oh, Beat was up to his old tricks again. He had just left the garage, wallet in pocket, heading toward Shibuya-cho. He may be a rudie and the leader of the GGs, but even he has interests other than graffiti.  
  
He has a secret weakness for card games.  
  
And he planned on getting more cards for this one game.  
  
He soon arrived at the card shop, which was on the other side of Shibuya-cho from the garage, and spotted an advertisement showing what looked like an orange baby dragon holding a card showing the grown-up version of it.  
  
"Attention Duelists! Kaiba Corporation is holding a special tournament for all who wish to compete at Battle City. To qualify, you must have at least one rare card either in your deck or on hand. Good luck to all who participate!" Beat was in awe.  
  
"Kaiba Corp's holding a tournament? This is going to rock!" He entered the store and saw an elderly man packing up some of the cards on display. It looked like he was ready to close up shop in order to go somewhere. "Mr. Mutou, what are ya doing?" The elderly gentleman quickly looked up and smiled at Beat.  
  
"Hello there. I didn't see you come in." He stood up and turned to face the rudie, though Beat was a head taller.  
  
"I assume you're going to the Battle City Tournament, eh?" Mr. Mutou nodded.  
  
"Yes, Yugi and I are going. I also managed to get you a spot in the tournament as well. Here's the card I have for you." He gave Beat a card that was wrapped up in a black cloth, who then opened it and gasped. It was the one card that would make his deck unstoppable! It was Jinzo!  
  
"No way! How'd you know I've been wanting this card!" A sparkle entered the shop owner's eyes.  
  
"I have my ways of knowing. The train to Battle City leaves at 12:00PM tomarrow. Show them the card at the train itself and they will let you on. See you tomarrow, Beat." Beat waved goodbye as he skated out of the store. He felt like the happiest person in the world.  
  
"I'd like to see someone beat my Street Soul deck now!"  
  
"Wish granted, buster!" No sooner had he heard that did something hard hit him on the back of the head. He was out, even darker than a light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright! Character pics are for the following!  
  
Baby Dragon from advertisement: http://www.yugiohetc.com/images/baby_dragon.gif  
  
Baby Dragon's grown-up form: http://www.yugiohetc.com/images/thousand_dragon.gif  
  
Mr. Mutou (Card shop owner): http://theotaku.com/yugioh/pictures/001/image_002.jpg  
  
Jinzo card: http://mikeloda.safeshopper.com/images/x161nzt.jpg  
  
That's all for now! I'll letting you know right now that I may be showing images of cards mentioned in the story as well as characters. See ya next chapter! 


	2. A Duel with Sonic

Author's Note: Okay, the game I'm featuring here is played in this chapter. I will put a link to the rules at the end of the chapter, okay? Hopefully, I won't end up tying up my tounge before then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter 2: A Duel with Sonic  
  
"Sonic, what the hell were you THINKING bringing Beat here?!" Two of the Noise Tanks were having an arguement at their hangout in Benten-cho, the leader most upset. Unlike the other Noise Tanks, his outfit was of a darker shade of gray.  
  
"Well, excuse ME, T-storm, but it seems that Beatie boy is a duelist, too." The leader, T-storm, looked perplexed through the mask covering his face.  
  
"How did you manage to figure that out? I've suspected that for a bit, but could never put my finger on it..." Sonic grinned slightly as she took off the mask, revealing her black hair and silver eyes.  
  
"I have ways of knowing..."  
  
"Ow, ow, OW!!! Man, do I have a headache..."   
  
"Beat's up." Sonic put the mask back on her head, hiding who she was from the world. She loved her mask. If she needed to sound and look like a guy, she does with the mask on. "About time. I was wondering when you would wake." Beat sat up on the cot and looked up toward Sonic, eyes narrowed behind his glasses.  
  
"What do you want, Sonic?"  
  
"A duel. I hear you have a Duel Monsters deck. I want to see how good you are." In that instant, she pulled out a deck that appeared brown on the back of the cards. Beat smirked. He just couldn't turn down a challenge.  
  
"You're on. Prepare to lose."  
  
He should not have jinxed himself by saying that...  
  
"Beat, either you lost your touch or you are no good at this game!" This was becoming dire. In this game, both players start out with 8000 Life Points or LP and 5 cards in their hand. The goal of the game is to make your opponent's LP reach zero before your own does. Beat only has 1000 LP left. Sonic still has her full 8000. Beat had just drawn his card from the deck to start his turn and smirked. He only had one face-down monster on the field, but it was all he needed to bring out this one card.  
  
"I know one thing. There's only one way to beat someone who is good with traps...." He flipped up the face-down monster, the Man-Eater Bug in attack mode. Because of the effect on the card, he was allowed to destroy one monster on the field. He knew exactly where to target. The whitish-light blueish, three-headed dragon known only as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Sonic gasped.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Beat enjoyed putting the Fusion Monster in the discard pile, a.k.a Graveyard, ticking Sonic off to no end.  
  
"Just did. And I'm not done. I sacrifice the Man-Eater Bug for this lovely monster." At that moment, he had placed his own monster in his graveyard and put in its place Jinzo. Sonic knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"Oh, yes. Jinzo attacks you directly for 2400 and I play this card as well." The image on this card showed what looked like an alligator priest. Sebek's Blessing. Beat's LP shot up to 3400 with that, while Sonic had only 5600 left. "I play this card face-down on the field and I'm done." He placed a card underneath Jinzo just in case of a backfire.  
  
"Alright, my turn." She drew and growled. Beat couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"You boys are so dumb..." Even though that was supposed to be aimed at her, Beat mentioned the wrong gender in the remark. Therefore, she could shake off the insult.  
  
"I can be more clever than T-storm if I wanted to be. Case in point." Two cards were played at the same time, both immune to Jinzo's trap-stopping effect. Monster Reborn and Premature Burial, both of them Magic Cards. "With Monster Reborn, I bring back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and with Premature Burial, I bring back the Summoned Skull." Both monsters were taken out of the graveyard and placed in two of 5 monster zones. Monster Reborn was sent to the graveyard, but Premature Burial was placed underneath the Summoned Skull, costing her 800 points to activate it. Sonic was now at 4800. "Alright, Summoned Skull attacks Jinzo, dishing you 100." Beat placed Jinzo in the graveyard, his confidence not shaken. He also had a Monster Reborn in his hand and was ready to use it if need be. And the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks you---"  
  
"Wrong." Beat flipped over the card he had placed under Jinzo. Mirror Force. All of the damage that the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon could have dealt to him was negated and both of Sonic's monsters were destroyed and sent back to the graveyard. Beat sweetened the pot by 'volunteering' to place them in the graveyard.  
  
"You little---!!!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Uh, oh...  
  
There is a REASON why Sonic has her nickname.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
And that was why. Make her mad and sonicbooms come to be.  
  
Beat quickly got his cards together and skated like the speed demon he was. He even knocked over Onishima by accident and apologized absently-mindedly as he went past. Then the captain started running in the same direction, but not to catch Beat.  
  
Even Onishima knew that if Beat's running from something other than the police, then something is very wrong.  
  
And he got caught in a sonicboom and sent flying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to shoot Google! I can't find any working pics for the Man-Eater Bug, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Sebek's Blessing, Monster Reborn, Premature Burial, Summoned Skull or Mirror Force! You're going to have to look for them yourselves...shoot. 


	3. Caught in the Act

Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter 3: Caught in the Act  
  
"Oh, gosh...that was a close one..." Beat was now in the playground area, leaning against one of the purple elephant slides as small children slid down it. Tokyo-to's citizens pretty much knew that he would never hurt any of the small children around there, so they were able to trust him around the little ones.  
  
"Hey, Beat!" he quickly looked down toward his left to see a small, black-haired kid with sparkling blue eyes looking up toward the leader of the GGs like he was a true hero.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba. What are ya doing outside of Benten-cho? Ain't your big bro looking for ya?" Mokuba shook his head at this.  
  
"Nope. I already told Seto I'd be with you around here. Plus that, you promised me a graffiti lesson, remember?" Beat lowered his glasses slightly at this.  
  
"He STILL doesn't know about these lessons? You ARE good..." He got off the elephant and looked around quickly.  
  
No sign of the cops.  
  
"Looks like school's in session, Mokuba. Let's use this slide as the canvas." With that said, they both pulled out a spraycan each and they started spraying away. Beat was spraying a pic of his favorite monster, the Shadow Ghoul, while Mokuba had done a crude Baby Dragon. The eyes were missing and there weren't supposed to be spikes on the tail, either. Plus that, the Baby Dragon's NOT suposed to be green. "You're having too much fun coloring that, are you?" A bullet soon flew, barely missing the top of Beat's head and splitting the top of his headphones, cutting off the music from Jet Set Radio.  
  
"What the?!" He then heard Mokuba gasp as he looked up to see the police surrounding the two.  
  
"Oh, no! It's Onishima!" Beat could see the angered face on the captain.  
  
Smooth move, Beat. You finally got caught in the act.  
  
"I can't believe this...it's one thing to be spraying graffiti on your own or with your gang...but teaching a young CHILD how to spray graffiti is really over the line..." Another bullet flew, getting one of the wheels and surprisingly just bounced off.  
  
"Mokuba, come on!" He picked up Mokuba and started to skate off, accidentally dropping a couple of spraycans as he flew past many of Tokyo-to's citizens. Man, if Mokuba's brother finds out about THIS, he's DEFINATELY going to be in trouble...  
  
And he was. He stopped as he saw a figure wearing a blue trenchcoat, glaring at Beat with eyes to match his coat.  
  
"Seto! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Taking you home. The police informed me of what this criminal was doing." Ouch.  
  
"Criminal? When did you start calling me that?" Seto glared at Beat.  
  
"Since Onishima called me and told me that you were teaching Mokuba how to spray graffiti. Mokuba, you had said that he was teaching you how to skate, not how to do graffiti!" Beat quickly glanced toward Mokuba, who was looking back up toward him.  
  
"Now I know."  
  
"Silence!" Beat shut his lips real quick at that. "I'm not going to ban you from the Battle City tournament, that would be too cruel, but when I see you there, I will make SURE you lose when we duel. Come on, Mokuba! It's time to go back to Benten-cho." Mokuba looked back up sheepishly at Beat then folowed his big bro out of the area. Onishima snuck up behind him and pulled a sleeper hold on the GG leader, instantly knocking out Beat without leaving a mark on him.  
  
"I'll finally have you in jail, you little brat." He picked up Beat and tossed him over the shoulder unceramoniously. When Onishima got to the police van, he tossed Beat into it, slammed the door, and drove it away. The only trace left of him was the split headphones and the Shadow Ghoul graffiti beside Mokuba's Baby Dragon graffiti.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You girls are in for a treat! Here's this chapter's character pics.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba: http://ssj4majin.dumb-geek.com/images/picgallery/mokuba_kaiba.gif  
  
Shadow Ghoul: http://duel-monsters.com/images/shadow_ghoul.gif  
  
Seto Kaiba: http://www.zeldaguide.com/yugioh/Yu-gi-oh!%20Forbidden/Seto_Kaiba_ep_1.jpg (There are others I liked, but this one matched the mood he's in this chapter.) 


	4. Phonecall

Author's Note: Oh, thank god. So there ARE some people here that have at least watched the show or played the game. But to those who have done either of the above, I'm trying to write this, so that the ones who may have never even heard of the game before will be able to understand what's going on. If you have any questions, you can contact me at zapdos112000@yahoo.com and I'll try to clarify anything that you may have a question on, while trying NOT to spoil what's going to happen. Okay? Enough chat, ONTO THE STORY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter 4: Phonecall  
  
"Ow, man...two times in one day, give me a break...uh, oh..." Beat had finally woken up from the second induced 'nap' he's had today, just now realizing where he was. The grayness of the walls. The bars on the only window and the entrance to this small area. The thin matress he had laid on. "Smooth move, Beat. You landed yourself in jail."  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you." Beat quickly looked around for the source of the voice and growled when he saw Onishima leaning against the bars of the cell, swinging the keys around his finger. "Though you won't be staying here for long. It seems that Seto Kaiba wants you at the Battle City tournament tommarrow. I told him that if you're going to go, you're to have someone from the Rokkaku Police with you at all times to make sure you don't do anything illegal and that you are not allowed to wear skates during the competition." Beat narrowed his eyes at this. How DARE Onishima do that to him!  
  
"And what if I don't comply to these conditions you have set?" Onishima shined a toothy grin at this.  
  
"I was hoping you would ask. You would have to stay here, miss the tournament and serve your 10-year sentence."  
  
Gulp.  
  
"Did Kaiba mention anything about bailing me out if I win the tournament?" Onishima thought about that for a second.  
  
"You know, I do recall him saying such a thing. But I'm not certain, so don't quote me on it." Beat looked down toward the dusty grey floor in thought then looked back up toward the captain.  
  
"If there's any chance of early release, I..." This must been the hardest thing he ever had to say, especially since Onishima wanted to hear these words so bad. "I...will comply...to your conditions..." Beat closed his eyes at this, not believing what he had just said as Onishima looked up toward the sky in gratefulness.  
  
"Hallelujah, there is a god up there!"  
  
"Under one condition, that you let me have my one phonecall." Onishima smacked himself for this. He NEARLY forgot protocal on that one.  
  
"Fine. Come with me." Onishima unlocked the cell door and pulled out the handcuffs. "You know the drill. Hands behind back." Beat didn't put up a fuss about this as he placed the handcuffs around the redhead's wrists and was led out of the cell by the captain. The GG leader looked around as he saw people of all different kinds trapped behind the steel bars, some looking VERY dangerous to the eyes. They soon arrived at a room with a telephone hanging on the wall. Onishima locked the door behind him and undid the cuffs. "One call. That's all you're allowed."  
  
"That's all I'll need." With that, he picked up the phone and started dialing the number for the GG hangout. After a few rings, the phone was picked up.  
  
"GG residence, Gum speaking." He sighed in relief.  
  
"Gum, it's Beat."  
  
"Beat, are you okay? You sound shaken." A growl was heard from his voice.  
  
"I've been knocked out by a Noise Tank and Onishima in one day. How would you feel after that?" He heard a gasp on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Beat, PLEASE don't tell me you're in jail..."  
  
"Okay, I won't say it. But there is a chance that I can get out early."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"You know about how much I'm into Duel Monsters as well as tagging, right? Well, Kaiba Corp's going to be holding a tourny at Battle City tommarrow and Kaiba wants me there. If I win, there's a chance I'll be let out early. One little problem, though."  
  
"What would that be?" Beat gulped. Let's just hope Gum didn't blow after this.  
  
"Well, if I go through with this, I have to follow certain conditions. One: I can't wear skates. Two: I'm not allowed to tag. Three: A Rokkaku Police officer has to be with me at all times, and I've got the feeling Onishima wants that 'honor'."  
  
Silence.  
  
Uh, oh. Why does he hear steam on the other side of the phone?  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! I can't believe he's making you go through that!!!" Beat had to move his ear away from the phone on that one. He didn't have to explain that to Onishima, since it was loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"She's got a nice set of pipes..."   
  
"Don't let her hear that..." He carefully place his ear on the phone after making sure Gum was no longer screaming. "Either that, or I'm stuck in here for 10 years. Gum?"  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"While I'm gone, I need you to act as the leader, okay? If you don't think you can handle it, see if any of the other GGs will act as leader, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Bye for now."  
  
"Bye..." Click. He hung up the phone as well.  
  
"You done with the call?" Onishima's ears were still ringing from Gum's screaming.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Let's get this over with." Beat held his hands behind his back as Onishima placed the handcuffs on him again and allowed himself to be led to his cell. Tommarrow was going to be very interesting, indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, no character pics this chapter! I didn't introduce any new characters this chapter! 


	5. The Chip

Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter 5: The Chip  
  
It was sure lonely in jail. But he still had that glimmer in his crystal-blue eyes, that hope that he would escape. Although it would be very hard to do, considering all the high-level duelists that would probably show up to compete at Battle City. Beat soon heard footsteps as he laid on the mat, hoping that he would not be noticed.  
  
But the visitors were for him.  
  
"What do you want, Onishima?" Beat was just drained. Just being there made him feel like something was eating at his soul.  
  
"I just now realized that there is one more condition you have to comply to. Considering that we have to go to Benten-cho to get to the train station, we have to make you immune to Noise Tank weaponry." What? His attention captured, Beat sat up and looked toward the captain in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" That's when the lady behind Onishima made herself known. She looked very young, about 25 probably. Her indigo eyes were brightened by her silver hair. She wore a white lab coat, just like any scientist would wear.  
  
"I believe you are familiar with the Noise Tank gang, right?" Beat nodded. "Well, they've started to develop deadly weapons that will...shock the life out of anyone, so to speak. Because of this, we've had to find a way to counter these weapons." She pulled out a small baggie containing a very small computer chip. "These small devices are capable of changing the electric impluses that the body can create and receive. They've been proven that they completely neutralize the electricity in the Noise Tank weapons." Gulp. If this requires what he thinks it requires.  
  
"No way, no surgery. I'm not going through that again..." Onishima rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"Consider this then. If you go through with this and manage to win your way out of jail, you won't have to worry if the Noise Tanks try their weapons on you. I also have one of those chips in me and it saved my life." Beat just stared at the captain. Was he pulling his leg?  
  
"I just hope it doesn't hurt..." The lady smiled at this.  
  
"I can do this while my patient is awake and they would feel no pain, no matter where I operate." That's good. That's VERY good...  
  
"Prove it, lady." The lady looked up toward Onishima.  
  
"Unlock the door." Onishima quickly fished for the keys in his pockets and started to look for the key to Beat's cell.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Avalon." With that, he found the key and unlocked the cell door, allowing the lady doctor, Dr. Avalon, to enter.  
  
"You know, it's more comfortable here than in the lab, so we'll do this here." She pulled out a small surgery knife out of her jacket pocket, making Beat a little nervous. "Okay, I need you to turn your back toward me so that I can get this in the back of your neck. It seems that the Noise Tanks like to aim for there." No. No way, no one's going to touch THAT area.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't let anyone touch me there, not even to give me a massage." Dr. Avalon raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Most sensitive area?" She got a nod from the GG leader. "Okay then. I've got an idea. Follow my instructions and you won't feel a thing. If you feel anything, you have my permission to cover me in graffiti from head to toe. Deal?" An interesting offer right there.  
  
"Fine. You'd better mean it though." He didn't know why, but it was easy to turn his back toward her. He braced himself as she lowered his shirt collar and pressed the blade against his skin, but to his surprise, when it went through his skin, he didn't feel a thing.  
  
"Feel anything?"  
  
"No...I don't..." He was being careful not to move his head too much as she continued to work. After 10 minutes, she had finished 'installing' the chip and started to stitch the area closed.  
  
"You were alot better than Onishima was. He would NOT stay still for this, so I had to put him to sleep." With that, the final stitch was made and the area was now closed off. "There, finished. Though I wouldn't have minded having a lab coat decorated in true GG style." He turned toward her, still surprised at what she had just done. He was beginning to like this lady.  
  
"Do I hear a request for a ten-tagging?" A smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Well, maybe not a 'ten'-tagging, but I've seen pictures of your tags before. Oh, what was the name of that small yellow one...I think you once called it 'Beat the Clock'?" Beat nodded.  
  
"I know which one you're talking about. Though I'll have to do it later, if I get out of here." Dr. Avalon stood up and looked down toward the redhead.  
  
"I guess I'll see you before you go to Battle City, then." He couldn't help but to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then. See ya." With that, she headed toward the cell door, which was already unlocked by Onishima and walked out of the area. When he closed the gate, Beat laid back on the mat. "I just wish you hadn't split my headphones, captain..." Onishima blushed. You know, when the punk wasn't in skates, he's a pretty good kid.  
  
"Okay, I'll admit, I didn't know rubber bullets could do that." He checked his watch and gasped at the time. "Yipe, my shift's over now. I will be seeing you tommarrow." He left Beat alone after that and turned off the light, making the place darker than even the GG hangout could get. He just hope things would go in his favor tommarrow. 


	6. Temporary Breakaway

Heart and Soul  
  
Chapter 6: Temporary Breakaway  
  
The moon was bright that night. Bright enough to shine through the darkness of Beat's cell and onto his face, but not enough wake the GG leader from his strangely peaceful sleep. He still continued to dream, even during those cold hours.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He could hear the crowd as they watched him duel, as they watched his Shadow Ghoul taking down every monster in his way, one by one after being brought to life by the portable holographic system, the Duel Disk, on his arm..  
  
He could hear them cheering for him, a rudie, in the finals of the tournament.  
  
But he couldn't see the face of his opponent.  
  
His opponent wore a strange black forest cloak, which hid his face from view, but Beat knew his name.  
  
Marik.  
  
Marik Ishtar, that was it.  
  
"Do you really think you are going to defeat the Ghouls, especially the leader?" The redhead just smirked at this comment as he drew his card to begin the turn.  
  
"Hey, I know what it's like to be a leader. And I know how it will feel when you fall." Beat looked up to see a huge, two-headed yellow dragon that threaten to fill up the entire arena. The Winged Dragon of Ra, one of three god cards, THE most powerful cards in the game. He looked down at the card he had drawn. It was the one card he needed, depicted by a huge white lightning bolt coming from the clouds. Rageki. He played it. And the image that was shown on the card had been brought to life. He normally hated lightning, but this one time, Beat enjoyed watching the lightning bolt come down on his opponent's monster, destroying it outside of battle.  
  
That moment was more beautiful than even any piece of graffiti he had ever seen or sprayed in his life, and he would gladly trade away his skills with the spraycan to see it replayed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Beat woke up immediately after watching the Winged Dragon of Ra being destroyed, surprised at the thought that had slipped into his mind.  
  
"Oh, my god. I've never thought THAT before!"  
  
"Never thought what before?" Beat didn't even have to sit up from the mat to see who was speaking.  
  
"Dr. Avalon? What are you doing here?" The lady doctor continued to look up toward the full moon with her indigo eyes, its light turning them into amythests of a rich color.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Plus that, you have the best view of the moon." He agreed whole-heartedly with the statement about the moon. WIth his goggles off, the moon had turned his own eyes into sapphires of the purest, dark-blue color.  
  
"I guess I'm a little lucky for that." Dr. Avalon unlocked the gate to his cell and opened it wide enough for Beat to go through. "Let's go for a stroll, before Onishima wakes up. In our own ways, we both need it." Beat kicked the covers off of him and stood up.  
  
"Is there anyway Onishima's going to find out about this?" Dr. Avalon shook her head at this.  
  
"I don't think the captain would be willing to wake up at 1 AM. Now, come on. I know where your skates are. Consider this an oportunity to skate one more time before you have to follow those conditions at Battle City." Beat walked out of the cell and Dr. Avalon closed the metal gate quietly behind him. "Follow me." They had walked through at least 3 different hallways before finding a door with the words 'Confiscated Items' in black on it. "What colors are your skates? I'm going to get them for you."  
  
"They're orange and yellow. Why do you ask?" Dr. Avalon smirked before she opened the door.  
  
"I may not do any tagging, but you can say I'm a nighttime rudie."  
  
There was silence between the two for a few moments before she entered the room.  
  
Nighttime rudie? Working for Rokkaku?! It's not even possible..is it?  
  
"Got them." She walked back out of the room with two sets of skates, one of them being his own. The other was pure white with black tiger-stripes. She handed Beat his pair and they quickly put them on.  
  
"Shall we?" The lady doctor smirked before putting on a pair of wire-framed, gold-tinted shades.  
  
"Yes." They both quietly skated out of the building and into the streets that made up Shibuya-cho, all the while being eavesdropped by someone nearby. 


	7. Memories

Author's Notes: Hey, everyone. Sorry for being gone so long. For a good while now, I've been in a different state than my computer, litterally. Soul of the Streets is going to be on hold until I can get another Xbox and another JSRF disk, since my dad sold them and I had been playing the game while working on it. TSK-Total System Knockout is going to be removed. It'll just complicate the series plotline. (Oh, snap! I can't believe I just gave that away!) Um...before I spill any more info, I'll start the next chapter.

Heart and Soul  
Chapter 7: Memories  
  
"Yahoo!!! Try topping this one!" Beat was pulling every trick out of his 'hat' while he grinded. He had just pulled a double Method Backflip before landing on a nearby bus that 'slept' in its resting spot. Dr. Avalon had taken off her lab coat, revealing her black, tight-fitting sweatshirt & jeans and tied it to the bottom of a pole on the overhead bridge before starting to grind on her skates. She one-uped him by jumping and pulling a 180 while doing a backflip at the same time, then again with the same combination before landing beside Beat, standing still on the rail without losing her balance once.  
  
"Just did." Beat couldn't help but stare and blush. Her appearance became hypnotic as she under the moonlight, like she was an angel of the night. He could just imagine the midnight-blue angel wings coming out of her shoulders and the black tiger stripes going down her...  
  
Tiger stripes? On her neck?! That was never noticed when she wore her lab coat!  
  
"Hey, Dr. Avalon?"  
  
"You may call me Talen when no one's around."  
  
"Okay...Talen?" Selina smirked at the mention of her first name.  
  
"Yes, Beat?" He took off his goggles just to make sure he saw what he saw.  
  
"How come there seems to be tiger stripes on your neck?" Talen rubbed the side of her neck and thought about the memories that came with it.  
  
"I had gotten myself tattoed tiger stripes when I was a wild teen myself. I used to be part of a gang back in America called the Black Tigers." Beat gasped at the name of the gang.  
  
"Black Tigers? THE Black Tigers?!" Talen nodded in responce.  
  
"The same gang that started the rudie way of life, thought we weren't called rudies in America. We..." Talen looked up toward the moon, the moonlight turning her jet black hair into sparkling obsidian. "We were called starriders. American rudies are still called that, even today. I keep tabs on the new Black Tiger gang and they are doing as well as we did in our youth. I just wish Clawright could see the gang he had started growing stronger..."  
  
"What happened to Clawright? Is he still alive?" Talen shook her head at this.  
  
"No. He had been pushed into the streets at night by either a skater or a starrider and was hit by a car. The driver had virtually no time to react, so he wasn't put in jail."  
  
Ouch.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have asked that." He also looked up toward the moon and just stood there, absorbing the light of the moon through his skin, when he saw something fly across the moon.  
  
It had the shape and coloration of a snow wolf and sounded like one, too, as it howled during its flight.  
  
It looked just like...  
  
"Silver Fang. I guess he's still watching over me, like he always will." She looked at the golden watch on her wrist and gasped. "It's 4 AM. Onishima gets to work at 6 AM. If you want any chance at going to the tornament today, we'd better head back." Talen quickly grinded back to where she had tied her lab coat to, untied it, dusted it off and put it back on. Beat looked up above him toward a billboard that was tagless. There was one little problem, though.  
  
He had no spraypaint on him.  
  
"That billboard up there's just asking for a tagging...I'll do it when I win myself out of jail." He skated off toward the jailhouse, leaving Talen confused.  
  
"Could it...no, rudies aren't affected by it." Talen skated after the GG leader, making sure he wasn't caught again by some night-shift officer.


End file.
